Meeting the McCall's
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Liam takes Hayden to meet his parents. Hayden is nervous and doesn't know what to expect. *summary sucks but please read* [Layden drabble]


Liam pulled up the driveway of the familiar house he had grown up in for the past 17 years.

It had been quite a while since he'd been here. He came over for spring break but even then it felt like it's been years!

He couldn't help but sail a cruise down memory lane, looking intently at the immovable plastic motorcycle –he used to have at the tender age of five – still stuck on the pavement –after he intentionally cemented it to the ground, for an experiment.

He remembered that day his parents found out about it; they grounded him and expanded the punishment by putting him in a hole in their backyard which in the end became his perfect little hide out.

Those were the good ole days...

Liam tilted his head to the side to see the gorgeous angelic face he can actually say belonged to him.

"You ready?" He took it upon himself to ask her.

Hayden shifted her gaze from her palms over to her boyfriend, struggling to hide the edginess written all over her face, and nodding convincingly.

Liam on the other hand, could easily distinguish between her current façade and her real emotions because he himself wasn't exactly running around the streets naked because he was excited for this moment…

However, he was excited that his parents would finally get to meet the girl who has been ruling his mind.

"Am I ready to meet your family? Or am I ready for certain death?" Hayden questioned, her pulse picking up at both questions.

Liam chuckled. "Both,"

Hayden groaned as she took a glance back at the modern two-story house, her eyes skimming through all the possible places she can escape from when the time came.

Liam sighed, reaching for her hand and squeezing it comfortably.

"Hey," He whispered. "It'll be fine. It's not like I'm bringing you to your judgment day, you're just the first girl I ever brought to my parents."

Hayden narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him.

"And that's supposed to make me feel any less nervous than I already am?" She snarled.

He shrugged his shoulder.

"I thought it meant you're one lucky girl." He tried to wheedle his way into her heart, but sadly it didn't suffice.

Hayden just gave him a light right hook to the nose, a cracking sound airing off it but Liam couldn't help but guffaw at her, adjusting the bridge of his nose.

"Come, you can't be pissed at me?" He questioned.

She gave him a slight forced smile, staring deep into his green-blue eyes that reflected in the light.

"I'm not pissed Liam," She said with a light shrug of the shoulders, then dropping her grin. "I'm _vengeful_."

Liam rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door and jumping out, walking up to the house but then spun around to take a glance at the girl sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'll have to warn you, they're wolves in the neighborhood so if you'd like to stay in the car then I suggest you get comfortable…" He said, trailing off as he turned around. "While you can…"

This triggered into Hayden's mind and she reacted pretty fast, despite her reluctance to.

After slipping out of the car, Liam locked the car as Hayden draped her bag on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around his arm, clinging onto him as they began sauntering over to the house.

The moment they stepped on the porch, Hayden's thoughts drifted.

To be honest, Hayden was really looking forward to meeting Liam's parents –despite her insecurities. She couldn't wait to meet the people who brought Liam to this world.

She wanted to meet Liam's dad, the person who gave him those darn striking green-blue eyes that she was infatuated by. She wanted to meet the person, who had the protective, headstrong, kind hearted, jocular and facetious personality that Liam possessed.

She also couldn't wait to meet the woman who brought him into the world, the person who gave Liam that infectious smile and the rich camel hair, his loving, caring and nurturing personality that she just found adorable.

Liam reached out to ring the doorbell, inhaling a breath as he stood by the girl holding a plate of lasagna that he loved. He smiled and planted a small kiss on her temple.

The door was immediately unfurled after a minute later and two tall men appeared in front of them.

Hayden had a smile on but still managed to give a small frown as she stared at the dark haired man wrapping an arm around the other one with dark brown hair.

 _ **Where are Liam's parents?**_ Hayden thought. _**They're probably just his uncles or something.**_

"My little bambino!" The brown-haired man greeted as he came in and gave Liam a kiss on the cheek.

Liam laughed and hugged him in return.

Then the more masculine dark-haired man came in and pulled Liam in a tightened bear hug, practically almost manhandling him as he patted his shoulder.

"Hey dad," Liam whispered as he returned the warm embrace.

 _ **Dad?**_ Wait! _**Dad?**_

The older man pulled away soon after and returned to his spot next to the other man and stared at the pair.

"You must be Hayden, the lovely Guinevere from the notorious Camelot!" The brown haired man greeted as he gave her a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Hayden laughed at the King Arthur reference.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"It's great to meet you Hayden. We've heard so much about you from Liam." The older man with dark hair –she'd really needed to get their names – stated with a dimpled smile.

 _ **I wish I could say the same!**_ Hayden stated in her head as she slightly glared at Liam who hid away from her gaze.

"It's a real honor to meet you Mr. and um…Mr. McCall?" She stated but it came out more of a question rather than an affirmation.

"Oh don't be so modest sweetheart, call us Scott and Stiles. Mister just makes us look old and grey, and we're not old! In fact we're still partying!" The witty brown haired man –Stiles, she was guessing – said.

Hayden smiled.

"I brought Lasagna?" Hayden brought up awkwardly as she placed it under their noses.

Scott and Stiles frowned a little before staring back at each other.

Hayden was so nervous she didn't even know what the hell she was doing!

"Lasagna hmm…" Stiles said taking a quick glance at Liam. "Now this one, I like."

Liam nodded his head, agreeing fully with the statement.

"Well don't just stand there, come in! Come in!" Scott welcomed them into their home with open arms as he and Stiles stepped aside.

Hayden smiled nervously as she entered the unique home. And by unique she meant, staring at the huge painting portraits of characters from _Star Wars_ , and light sabers for lamp-stands.

"So this is our home, where this little rascal grew up!" Stiles began as he ruffled Liam's hair.

Liam laughed, giving him a slight glare.

"Pops, I'm not a little rascal anymore." Liam told him off with his fingers laced around Hayden's.

"Of course you're not." Stiles mentioned, and then turned to Scott. "See Scott, he thinks he's not our baby anymore."

Scott smiled as the family entered the living room and taking their seats.

They entire group were immediately indulged in conversation, mostly discussing about Hayden's life and how she and Liam met. They also talked about how the college experience is for them thus far.

The conversation soon shifted to when Liam was young, and Stiles and Scott even taking the liberty to show Hayden the baby pictures and discussing how it was when Liam was in his budding childhood.

Apparently, Liam had four parents he can call his own. Both of whom are Stiles and Scott's best friends, so basically you'd say he had his own pick of the litter.

They also talked about how he was such a nuisance as a kid, they told Hayden embarrassing facts like how Liam, at four at the time, humped the tree on Christmas day, and how he danced on the dining table in his tighty-whities on Thanksgiving dinner.

Hayden found Liam's story quite interesting and amusing.

After about an hour or so of blabbering on, Liam brought up something about food.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Scott mentioned as he got up.

"I can reheat the lasagna?" Hayden suggested, motioning to the tray.

"You're a saint, you know that sweetheart?" Scott pointed out, wiping a fake tear under his eye.

Hayden's cheek turned a bright red and she gave him a small smile.

"I-I'll show you where the kitchen is!" Liam stated, jumping up and placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't take too long!" Stiles retorted. Liam narrowed his green eyes at him. "On second thought, take your time! See if we care! Just don't break anything!"

Liam shook his head as he and his girlfriend entered the kitchen.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Stiles whispered emotionally as he stared back at his husband.

Scott sniggered.

"Did you really have to encourage our son to have sex in our kitchen?" Scott told him.

"He's a man, Scott. We need to start treating him like it." Stiles replied, staring at the non-existent figure of their son in front of them. Then a thought crossed Stiles' mind. "You don't think they'll actually have sex in our kitchen right?"

Scott frowned.

"Let's go set up the table." Scott suggested, pushing the thought of his son in an intimate position with his girlfriend away.

"I hope they bring the cookie dough ice-cream!" Stiles stated as they exited the house and to the backyard, where they watch the family dog, Roxy, chasing after the pigeons.

Hayden and Liam entered the kitchen and she placed the tray of lasagna on the kitchen counter before rubbing her temple in frustration.

"This is not happening." She said, looking completely uneasy.

"Why so worked up, babe?" He laughed.

"I'm having lunch with your parents!" She pointed out as if it were obvious. "Not only is that a big step in our relationship but, I'm having lunch with your parents…"

Liam was particularly perplexed at the situation.

"So…?" It came out more of a question from Liam's lips.

Hayden sneered at him as if he were an idiot for not getting the point, maybe he was.

"So, it's a really big deal! What if they hate the way I eat? What if they hate the way I pick my chicken?" She asked herself as the panicked thoughts flashed through her head.

"Pick the chicken?" Liam asked.

"And eat it! Yes!" She groaned, rubbing her forehead in frustration and then paused as she felt an uncomfortable feeling coming off her.

"I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs!" Hayden blurted out as she rubbed the outline of her breasts.

Liam chuckled but his eyes were fully transfixed on where her hands were. Caressing the round...

Good god damn!

"Why?" Liam asked his nervous girlfriend.

"I've never been around a family with two fathers before, let alone with two moms as well!" Hayden retorted as if it were obvious.

He just guffawed at her and she replied with a blazed glare.

"I'm surprised you find this funny," She pouted.

Liam released a sigh as he placed his hands on her arms and began rubbing them soothingly in a way to calm her down.

"First of all, your boobs are fine." He told her, with a sly smirk playing off his lips. "And second, it's not as bad as you think. My dads are just –"

"Dads? You see that's the thing, don't you think that's something you should've told me?" Hayden indicted, her voice rising from her throat.

"You never wanted me to talk about my parents!" Liam half shouted and half-whispered to her, defending his better judgement.

This sparked some interest as Liam's parents turned their heads to the commotion from outside.

Liam released an exasperating sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and staring down at his frustrated girlfriend.

"Look. I should've told you I had two dads, I get that-"

"Oh and now you suddenly realized?" She questioned with a humorless laugh. "If I had known hat, I would have, I don't know um…not have gotten a $230 necklace for your 'mom', I wouldn't have been awkward, and I would've at least dressed up a little less!" Hayden gritted her teeth, giving him a punch to the gut in frustration.

He groaned as he clutched the hem of flannel tightly, wincing at the sudden dull pain. For a girl, Hayden was pretty strong.

"You didn't have to do any of those things. I knew they would love you either way!" Liam stated comfortingly as he stroked her face. "Why are you so worked up about this?"

"You should've been honest with me first okay! Why didn't you tell me your parents were gay?!" Hayden growled at him.

This must've had some effect on Liam because his sad face soon turned into a livid one as he began to gnash his teeth. Enraged, he kept quiet and just grabbed Hayden by the hand and began marching out of the patio door to where his folks were preparing the table.

Stiles frowned he saw nothing in their hands.

"You didn't bring the ice-cream?" He pouted.

"Dad…pops," Liam began, glancing at the two men. "Hayden would like to know how you two first met."

Stiles and Scott stared back at each other in befuddlement whilst Hayden glared at Liam's blatant hostility.

"Um…okay, random." Stiles mentioned with a frown, taking a seat next to Scott.

"Um…have a seat, I guess." Scott ushered the pair, gesturing to the chairs across them.

Liam took his place on the seat opposite his parents –his hand still firmly tightened around hers – and Hayden following suit.

"Well…uh…where do we begin?" Scott chuckled as he turned to his husband who was petting the dog, with his legs crossed then back at the young couple. "Well the moment I met Stiles, I'd say it was love at first sight. I knew were somehow meant to find our way to each other in the future."

Hayden smiled at the adorable memory.

"I'll have to disagree with you there, Scotty." Stiles mentioned with a chuckle. Scott frowned. "You see, when I met Scott, it wasn't love at first sight. He was the one who peed on my sandcastle when were kids."

"To be fair, I really had nowhere else to go." Scott tried to argue.

"There was the ocean! That's the whole point of a beach." Stiles fired back.

Hayden just giggled whilst Liam just rolled his eyes at his embarrassing parents.

"Well anyway, that's how we met. Four year old kids digging up mud holes at the beach." Scott stated.

"You'd be surprised to know we hit it off quite well. But then I had to go back to my hometown-" Stiles told them.

"And I never saw him again. He didn't even call or text. He just left." Scott sighed.

"I was four, Scott." Stiles reminded him with an annoyed glare. "All I knew was to hotwire my dad's cruiser; I wasn't so special in returning calls!"

"Even though we went our separate ways, our lives still continued…that was until freshman year of college." Scott declared.

"We were assigned to dorm roommates for the semester. And guess who my roommate was?" Stiles questioned.

"Scott, I guess?" Hayden chuckled.

"Actually it was Bob Schneider. Yeah, the grossest kid on campus, I mean who has peanut butter underwear for breakfast?" Stiles affirmed, almost shuddering at the memory. "But luckily he introduced me to Liam's daddy,"

"And after the reunion, your father and I had been best friends ever since." Scott smiled crookedly, his roundabout jaw clenching in the process.

Stiles cooed lowly as he rubbed the nape of his husband's neck.

Hayden was in complete adoration at their love story.

"I thought you and dad met in Vancouver?" Liam brought up.

"Well yes, we did meet up there again. When your father ended off his college year and went off into the business world. Vancouver was his hometown though, plus his visa had expired and the sad part was he wanted to stay in the States."

Hayden frowned.

Stiles came from a different country?

"W-wait, so does that mean-?" Hayden rose, but paused when she realized her thoughts were right.

"I was getting deported." Stiles added onto Scott's statement and answering Hayden's question. "Yes. I came here illegally. I was such a saint right?"

Scott shook his head.

"But anyway, I'm pretty sure my boss found out my found out my visa expired and I hadn't had a proper citizenship, by that blabber mouth, Greenberg." Stiles slightly groaned under his breath.

"So basically, Stiles was in for it deep. Like being sent to prison deep." Scott mentioned with a light chuckle. "So he came up to me with his problem –by the time I had opened my vet shop – and we figured out ways to fix the issue. Find ways to keep him in the US." Scott said with a grimace at the remembrance of the time his future husband would've been either been sent to prison or deported.

"And in order to keep me from being deported, we thought of marriage, a way that will legally bind me to Scott and automatically make me a citizen of this country." Stiles said with a smile.

"And we've been married ever since," Scott laughed, putting emphasis on the word. "So two years into our marriage, Stiles and I decided we needed company. We've watched all our friends, even our parents get into the whole parenting thing and we were the odd ones out."

Hayden cooed. "So that's when you came across to Liam?" She asked, sneaking a glance at her boyfriend and stroking her hand on his. He just smiled back.

"No actually, we were initially going to adopt this adorable little angel named Gabriel Fletcher, born in Denver, Colorado. But that plan hit straight into our face when this couple in need for a baby after seventeen rounds of IVF and no outcome. You should've seen the pain in their face. Ugh! How selfish can they be?" Stiles groaned in annoyance.

Hayden widened her eyes.

"So that's when the Adoption Agency brought us to Liam Andrew Dunbar." Scott smiled proudly at his son. "I immediately fell in love with his green eyes, but your father, Stiles here thought you were going to be a menace after you puked on his shoulder."

"To be fair, that shirt was polyester! Lydia bought it for me." Stiles said in defense.

"Oh, yeah, Lydia is my mom…well second mom." Liam informed Hayden who nodded understandingly.

"So it took a lot of convincing to actually take in the one and a half year old boy. I had to even let Stiles beat me in Lacrosse to agree to it."

"Uh, sorry sir, I won that game fair and square! I beat your fine ass." Stiles retorted and Roxy barked right after him.

Scott rolled his eyes.

Hayden just couldn't help but smile at their love.

"Aww, so you guys have been married four 19 years?" Hayden questioned. They nodded happily. "So when did you guys realize you were um…gay?"

Scott and Stiles frowned at the random questioned and turned to each other with confusion in their heads.

Liam on the other hand was slightly snickering from his seat and Hayden was blushing, thinking she went too far with her question.

"Gay? Who said anything about us being gay?" Sties mentioned.

Hayden's eyes bulged and her cheeks flushed in complete embarrassment and confusion.

"Oh! I just thought since you two are married –I thought –" She began to panic, not knowing what else to say.

"I told you before that we should start with the explanation first. No wonder the ladies next door invite us to book club and tea." Stiles whispered to his husband.

"Sweetheart, Stiles and I only got married to keep me in the country. I'm sorry if we made you confused. I thought Liam had told you the entire story –" Scott mumbled, slightly glaring at his son who shrugged.

"We're straight, if that's what you're asking." Scott and Stiles laughed together, causing the entire group to laugh except for Hayden. "I mean, who would be stupid enough to think we're gay? And who would have a problem with it anyway?"

Scott and Liam laughed.

Hayden was so flustered and filled with discomfiture as she sat there in awkward uncomfortableness. She then immediately shot up from the chair.

"I think-I think I'm going to the bathroom." Hayden whispered awkwardly as she shook her head and left the table and straight into the house.

The moment she entered, she released a much needed sigh and threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Oh god!" She murmured. "This is not happening," She mentioned as she walked past the living room and walked down the long hall to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what kind of person Liam's parents thought she was. They probably thought she was some idiot girl who should've ended up being blonde or something.

Hayden shook her head once again and began rinsing her hands.

Leaving the bathroom, she made her way back to the living room. She caught the glimpse of a bee line of picture frames by the antique stand near the couches.

She smiled when she saw a young Liam in a hole, a teenage Liam in his lacrosse outfit, and Liam at his senior prom with a girl she didn't recognize but pretty much hated already.

She also noticed a few things, like how two women were present in almost all the photos. Her first initial thought were they were Liam's aunts or babysitters, but then she registered that he had two other moms.

"Pretty, aren't they?" A husky voice came from behind her. She spun around to see Scott standing tall with his hands dug into his pockets.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hover –" Hayden began as she frantically placed the picture frame back on the stand.

He just laughed and shook his head as he approached her and picking it up, grinning widely at the picture of the woman beside the redhead –who Hayden assumed was Lydia.

"Don't worry about it."

Hayden smiled.

"So I'm guessing these lovely women are the notorious 'second moms' of Liam?" Hayden asked.

"I guess. I mean they've been in there for him practically his entire life." Scott stated. "This is Kira," Scott said motioning to the beautiful Asian woman hugging the redhead.

Hayden smiled.

"She's like your best friend?"

"Nope, she's my fiancée." Scott mentioned, staring back at the young girl.

"Oh…" Hayden murmured.

"Yeah, we met in our freshman year of college and got engaged four years later. But ever since the Stiles issue, we kind of put the marriage plans on a back note." Scott stated.

Hayden nodded. "S-so you didn't marry her?"

"Yeah, I mean you can't exactly be married to two people. None of them will feel comfortable sharing." Scott laughed. "Sorry about Liam not telling you about our situation, he tends to forget a lot of things."

Hayden smiled. "So is your fiancée still okay with the whole 'gay marriage' thing?" She asked.

"I guess. She was a cool sport. She knew that Stiles and I were close friends. I mean, Stiles could've easily married Lydia but that would mean he'd take her last name so he picked me I guess. I mean, it was a great way to also tell my children about it. Their dad marrying two of his best friends," Scott laughed.

"You have other children?" Hayden questioned.

"Yeah," Scott smiled as he pulled his phone out and searched through his gallery and showed Hayden the pictures of two adorable set of fraternal twins who looked to be about ten years old. " _Natusko_ but he likes being called Nate and our lovely daughter, Gina."

Hayden smiled at how adorable they looked. They looked extremely beautiful too, the most beautiful kids she'd ever witnessed.

"Well they're really gorgeous, just like their parents." Hayden complimented.

"Well we try." Scott shrugged and Hayden laughed. "Kira took them to New York for the summer to visit their grandparents; I'm headed down there in a week."

"And Stiles?"

"Well he has to deal with his pregnant wife of course." Scott laughed. Hayden smiled. "Come on, let's go eat, the food's getting cold and Stiles gets really cranky when he doesn't have his food."

Hayden smiled as the man rubbed her shoulder her back soothingly. Somehow she felt like that was a sign at the she was already part of this family and she couldn't wait for more times she'd visit them.

After lunch, the small group cleared up the table and headed back into the house.

"Come with me," Liam said to Hayden, grapping her arm – after she kindly washed the dishes for them – and pulling her out of the room.

Hayden laughed as she watched her boyfriend eagerly running through the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered as she and Liam slowly crept up the stairs, hearing his parents talking about the animal clinic.

Liam stopped at a door and carefully unfurled it to see bedroom that looked to be his bedroom –the posters of bands and plaid bed setting giving it away – and he slowly pushed both of them in.

"What are we doing her?" She asked him with a giggle. He shushed her. "And why are we whispering?|

Liam shut the door tightly from behind him and turned to his girlfriend, pinning her against the wall with his right hand on his waist and the other interlocked with her fingers.

"Because, we need to be extra _quiet_ …" He emphasized.

Hayden stared deep into his striking blue-green eyes that she fell in love with and a smirk playing off her face. Liam smiled in return as he brought his face close to hers, planting a gentle kiss on her pink lips and pulled away to breathe against her mouth.

"I'm really sorry if I was a bitch with you earlier." Hayden murmured, her fingers fiddling with the buttons of his flannel.

"You weren't a bitch." He tried to argue. "I should've told you about my parents." He stated. She smiled. "Even if you were, you'd be _my bitch_."

Hayden gnawed at her bottom lip as she leaned into him, his hand gripping her thin waist tightly.

"I love you," She whispered against his lips.

"I love you." He mentioned with his husky voice and brought their lips together in a strong kiss, bringing Hayden's arm to wrap around his neck and bringing their bodies closer together.

Liam scurried the both them over to his bed without departing away from each other's lips. Hayden slowly began descending on the comfortable bed, finding herself laying her head on the feather-like pillows and having her boyfriend hovering over her.

She grinned as she felt his fingers roam all over her skin through her matching flannel shirt. He leaned into her opened legs and moved his lips from her lips to the crook of her neck and began trailing soothing, tantalizing kisses on it and suckled on the skin causing an involuntarily relapsed moan to come out of her lips.

Hayden then maneuvered herself so she was hovering over Liam's body and straddled his laps as she began unbuttoning his shirt sensually. Liam couldn't help but grin up at his gorgeous girlfriend and realized how lucky was to have her and he was so sure he wanted to make it last.

Liam watched as she fumbled over his buttons and began rubbing soothing circling up and down her stockings and shorts. He bit his lips as he stared at her chest, just imagining what kind of bra was hidden behind the piece of fabric.

Hayden caught the stare as she came across the final button of the shirt and shrugging it off his broad shoulders, witnessing his hard-rock chest and perfectly defined chest. She pulled her face down to plant bantering kisses all over his chest and running her tongue across his pecs, causing him to grunt.

"God, Hayden…" He whined as he gripped her butt tightly. She giggled as she felt her body being slung over back to its original state and he was hovering over her, shrugging is shirt off and throwing it across the room eagerly.

Hayden cups his face pulling him into a passionate kiss, their lips and mouths colliding. He can't get enough of her as he finds his hand sliding down to her shirt, fumbling to unbutton it.

"You know, Mason tells me he and Brett are getting pretty serious." Hayden giggled.

"Why would you bring up our best friends when we're both in this state?' Liam questioned as he fervently unbuttoned her shirt but she just giggled and stopped him.

"Because our best friends know what's right. And having sex in your parents' house isn't exactly 'Noble Prize' worthy." Hayden whispered against his lips as she ran a finger up and down his chiseled jaw.

Liam groaned.

"Come on Hay –You do realize I'm a dude right. I have needs." He moaned as he placed kisses across her collarbone. Hayden giggled at the sensation.

"I know that baby, which is why we'll have to wait a while. I hear your stimulation increases when you wait." She murmured into his ear.

He groaned.

"I hate you."

"I know." She laughed.

But what she did next shocked Liam completely.

She trailed her hands up and down his back, scraping her nails on him before roaming them down to his jeans and unbuckling his belt.

"But I'd like to make a compromise…" She began. "You and I can have a little bit of fun if…you promise to take me to Vermont for the summer."

"Done deal!" He didn't need to think twice before attacking her with kisses. She just laughed as she draped her arms around his neck.

The kisses soon heated up yet again to the point where they both became aroused.

Liam was fumbling with the buttons of her shorts when the door was immediately unfurled.

"Your father asked if you'd like applesauce or cupcakes." Stiles mentioned as he entered the room but dropped his mouth when he caught his son hovering over the young girl.

"Pops!" Liam shouted as he covered the girl underneath him.

"Oh –I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Stiles slightly smirked but still had his jaw dropped like a slobbery dog.

"You think so?" Liam snarled rhetorically.

"Yes." Stiles nodded awkwardly as he watched his shirtless son hovering over a girl in a very explicit intimate moment. He frowned as he tilted his head to the side, catching a better look at the position.

"Hey, pops…?" Liam said, straining the question hoping he'd catch on. "Pops?" Stiles was now back to reality. "Can you shut the door?"

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Stiles stated as he quickly left the room and shut the door behind him.

Liam cussed under his breath whilst Hayden just looked flustered and irritated.

"I am so sorry." He apologized to his humiliated girlfriend.

"Now they hate me." Hayden stated, and then she stared down at the position they were in and blushed as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry too," Hayden giggled.

Liam frowned as he stared down at the pitched tent of his jeans and groaned in frustration as he flipped over to the side of the bed.

"It was real convincing."

… …

 **A/N: So um…that was longer than I expected it to be so I'm sorry if you guys hated how long it was. Anyway, I hoped you liked it all in all. I just had this thought in my mind for a while and I just needed to update. Layden is my new obsession, I love it so much! I can't wait for more scenes with them next week! 5x08!**

 **Anyway, what did you think of it? This was inspired by a tumblr and twitter post where people asked if someone could write a fic where Hayden meets Liam's parents Scott/Stiles. I hope I lived up to y'all expectations. I wasn't really planning on including Pre-smut Layden but here it is! Tell me what you thought about that one.**

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

 **Should I write more Layden fics? Review you all your ideas one what I should write next.**


End file.
